


The Promise

by SheerIridescence



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Fluff, Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You made a promise to tell Dunban something back before you won the war of your world. Thankfully, you did keep it, and told him everything.
Relationships: Dunban/Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Promise

Sitting with your back pressed against the cold metal structure of the Mechonis’ leg, you gazetted out at the starry night sky with a deep, pained sigh. Everyone else was sound asleep, a troubled look having made its way to your face as you found it far too difficult to sleep currently. You were restless, and there was too much on your mind. The only thing you could do was attempt to sort your thoughts out while you were alone to ease your mind and allow yourself to sleep. At least, you thought you were alone.

“_______, you haven’t slept yet. Are you alright?” Dunban’s voice echoed softly as he rounded the corner of the small alcove you sat in. 

“D-Dunban! You scared me!” You gasped, pulling your gaze from the mighty silhouette of the Bionis.

He chuckled, amused by your surprise. “My apologies. You just seem to be bothered by something. Would you mind telling me what’s on your mind?” He asked, sitting down next to you.

It was then that you sighed again, looking back out at the sky before you. “You know, I’d really like to tell you everything that’s on my mind, Dunban. I really would. But I can’t.” You told him quietly. 

“Oh? And why’s that?” He asked, very much intrigued now. 

“It’s… It’s extremely personal, and would have a huge emotional impact on both of us.” You started, your gaze never leaving the stars. “If I told you now, it would throw off our fighting ability. We would become sloppy, and fight for all the wrong reasons. It’s too much now.”

Dunban was quiet for a moment, following your gaze as he too lost himself in the stars. “... I understand.” He nodded slowly, still slightly concerned for you. “But, if you can’t tell me now, is there a chance you could tell me at a later date? I am interested in knowing now, after all.”

“If we make it out of this whole mess alive, then yes. Yes I will tell you everything that is on my mind.” You agreed. “I promise to.”

Your answer seemed to satisfy Dunban, as he leaned back and smiled softly. “Well then, I guess I have even more reasons to survive this whole ordeal now! I’ve got to know.” He said playfully. “I’ll hold you to that promise, _______. We’ll make it through this and protect our world without a doubt.”

Finally you looked over at him and let out a soft chuckle. “I admire your confidence. I too hope that we make it out alive. There’s so much of this world left to see, after all.” You agreed. 

“Of course! But for now we have to focus on surviving, which means getting enough rest to carry on too.” He said, passively scolding you. 

Giving a guilty chuckle, you rubbed the back of your head and yawned. “You’ve got a point. Alright, I’ll stop worrying so much and get some rest then.”

“Good. We’re going to need it. Who knows what kinds of trials the Mechonis will bring?” He nodded. 

“Right. Thank you for being concerned though, Dunban. I appreciate it.”

“No worries. We’ve got to look out for each other.” He smiled. 

Nodding, you wished him a good rest and curled up into your selected spot in the alcove while dunban returned to where he had already set himself up for the night. Taking one last glance out at the vast expanse of water below the towering Bionis, you sighed, and closed your eyes. You were already quite tired, so you were able to fall asleep in minutes, quickly becoming absorbed in your dreams. They were of what you couldn’t bring yourself to tell Dunban, but truthfully you hoped that you would live long enough to do so. You wished your dreams to become a reality, and hoped that one day you could tell him that you were in love with him, and fulfill your promise. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was present day, and everything you had ever hoped for had become a reality. Shulk and the rest of you had defied the power of gods and made the world your own through the power of your own strong wills. All races of the Bionis and Mechonis were finally living in harmony, rebuilding their lives together as one on the remnants of Colony 9. You could finally say that you were happy and proud to have made it out of that god awful war in one piece with all your friends. Now you could sit in peace without a single worry or threat towards your existence. You did exactly that, finally able to relax as you watched the brand new sea that stretched out before you. 

Amongst all the ruckus going on inside Colony 9, Dunban was wandering around in search of you. Having recently finished helping carry a couple loads of supplies for further construction projects, he had turned to concerning his time with your whereabouts. He hadn't seen you inside the colony for a while now, so he decided to take a stroll along the new shoreline in search of you. After all, you couldn’t have gone that far. 

Doing just that, Dunban headed outside of the Colony towards the sea. It was such a new and incredible thing to see, what with the water being salty and all. Taking the chance that you would possibly be out gawking at the wonder, he found himself to be correct in that guess. There you sat on the dock that Reyn, Sharla, and Riki were messing around on earlier, gazing out at the setting sun as it dipped into the waters of a new world. Happy to have found you, he approached you calmly, the sound of footsteps alerting you to his presence.

“I thought I might find you out here.” Dunban commented cooly, stopping just next to you. 

“You thought correctly.” You chuckled, unfazed by his sudden presence. “How are things going in the colony?”

Letting out a sigh, Dunban sat himself down next to you on the edge of the dock, leaning back on his palms. “I’d say it’s going pretty well. Things are coming together and everyone’s getting along. In fact, I could call it perfect.”  
“That makes me happy to hear.” You smiled, glancing over at him. “It’s nice. Finally everyone can live together in harmony. Everything we were fighting for is forever ours to hold now.”

“Yes. It is quite wonderful.” He nodded, a smile breaking on his face. 

A peaceful silence fell over the two of you, taking some time to watch the sunset as the clouds tinted pink and orange with the waters before them. There was a slight breeze, filling your surroundings with the gentle sounds of the new world before you. It was truly calming, and it brought you so much joy to know that this all came to be because you fought for it. Being lost in his thoughts, one particular question arose in Dunban’s mind that he had kept away for this exact moment. He turned towards you, ready to find out what he;s been dying to know. 

“Hey _______, do you remember that time back on the Mechonis while we were traversing it?” He asked, leaving the question rather vague. 

“Well, there were many incidents there. But yes, I remember most of them. What are you referring to?” You questioned, probing for specifics. 

“I’m referring to that night you couldn’t sleep. Something was on your mind, but at the time you couldn’t tell me what it was. You said you could only tell me if we made it out alive.” He explained, looking intently at you. 

Simply remembering that moment made a gentle blush rise on your cheeks, fully aware of what it was that you couldn’t tell him at the time. “Ah right. That…” You said quietly, cheeks getting hot. 

“You promised that you’d tell me!” Dunban pressed playfully, giving you a reassuring smile. 

“Well… I guess now that the world is safely ours, and I now have a future to look forward to, I guess I can tell you now. It’s worth a shot anyway.” You sighed, facing him properly. “Dunban, what I couldn’t tell you before was that I… I’m in love with you, So very much in love with you. If I told you before, the emotions we’d have, whether they’d be love or hate, would have soiled our ability to fight well. And if we died, there would’ve been no point in me saying anything at all. But we survived, so I’m telling you now that I have a future to hold that I want to share with you. You don’t have to feel the same… I just want you to know.” You told him honestly, voice soft from worry. 

Dunban stared at you in shock, your words having come as a surprise to him. His silence was slightly too long for your anxious little heart though, and you turned your body away from him shamefully for fear that you may have offended him. Just as you were about to apologize for your words, you felt his arms wrap around you and pull you in close, clasping you in a tight hug. 

“That’s amazing. You really love me. That’s something I could’ve only dreamt of.” He said with a weakened voice, crying just a bit as he held you in his arms.

“D-Dunban! Are you alright?” You asked, rather shocked to hear tears coming from him. 

“_______, you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to hear you say that. This entire time, while I was fighting for our world, I was also fighting for you. You were always on my mind, so I fought to secure a future I could share with you. I’ve always felt strongly for you, so I’m just so overjoyed to hear you tell me that you love me.” He told you, squeezing you tighter. 

Your heart pounded against your chest as you carefully turned to face him in his grasp. “Oh Dunban… I thought you were going to hate me.” You mumbled, returning his hug. 

“I could never. I’ve loved you since the first Mechon war, and I still do. I’m so glad you finally told me. I’m so glad we won so that you could.” He scoffed, smiling a little as he let go of you just enough to look you in your eyes. 

Now filled with joy, you smiled back at him as relief washed over you. “This is why I waited to tell you. The emotions are just too crazy and we would’ve sucked at fighting.” You chuckled. 

“I’m happy. I’m so happy that I can share this world with you now. Finally.” He sighed. “_______, I promise I’ll love you forever. This world is ours now.”

“That is absolute music to my ears. I truly do love you so much, Dunban. I’m so happy I finally get to share my love with you now.”

The two of you stared at each other for a moment, satisfied smiles set on your faces. Then, as if your thoughts had synced up, you both leaned into each other and met in a gentle let passionate kiss. Lips locked with over a year's worth of hidden emotion seeping out, you were both finally at your happiest moment, now able to share these feelings with one another safely. Kissing under the sunset of a world claimed as your own, you were finally happy. Boy, were you ever glad you kept your promise back then.


End file.
